wings_of_destinyfandomcom-20200215-history
Mounts
Mounts are creatures that the player can ride and that give stackable (cumulative) bonuses to the character's attributes (STR, INT, DEX, VIT, SPI) What this means is that the more mounts your character has, the higher the total bonus will be, regardless of whether you are riding one or not. Aside from attribute bonuses, the mount that a player is currently riding will also increase Movement Speed (MS) by a certain percentage, according to the pet's enhancement level. This feature becomes available at level 10 (a cavalry steed can be claimed for free at level up.) Additional mounts can be obtained through a variety of events or by buying satchels at the Mall (hotkey: H), with cash or vouchers. Below is a list of the known mounts in WoD and an explanation of the different features of the Mount menu (hotkey: O). __TOC__ Mounts by Grade Click on the mount name to view the attribute bonuses at each star level. Note: Some of the info is still incomplete, please help by putting verified info into the tables! Grade C Mounts Grade B Mounts Grade A Mounts Grade S Mounts Mount Enhancement Mounts can be enhanced to make them reach another star level (upon reaching 100%) which will increase their cumulative bonuses and change their appearance at star 2 ("+2") & star 5 ("+5"). Enhancement is achieved by clicking on the "Enhance" button at the Mounts menu. Until reaching +5, mount enhancement is achieved through the use of mount catalysts. Between stage 5 and stage 6, Knight Crystals are used to enhance your mounts instead of mount catalysts. By using mount catalysts or knight crystals, one of two things can happen: *You receive a 1x enhancement effect, whcih will grant you 1% enhancement. *You receive a 10x enhancement effect which will grant you 10% enhancement. This is also called a perfect mount evolution. What this means is that a player can use anywhere between 10 and 100 mount catalyst/knight crystals to reach the next level. You can purchase catalysts at the Auction, in the Mall (for 50 cash) or in your Guild Workshop (for ~117 RP). You can also receive them by opening some Event items (such as Easter Egg), by claiming the Login Rewards, by spinning the Event Wheel at the Guild menu >"Buildings" tab or as a reward from higher stages of Warrior's Trial, etc. Knight Crystals however are sold at the Celestial Mall for 30 celestial stones each and can also be obtained as a reward from various IGG website events. Although there are some similarities in the way mount and pet enhancement work, the main difference is that mount enhancement does not rely on Lucky Runes to increase the chances of the enhancement. Each time the enhance button is clicked, your mount is guaranteed to receive a 1% or a 10% effect. Costs Mount enhancement costs coins acording to star level and 1 mount catalyst per try from +1 to +4 OR 1 Knight Crystals per try at +5 Coin cost: *5,000 coins at +1, *10,000 coins at +2 *20,000 coins at +3, *??,??? coins at +4 *50,000 coins at +5. Success Rate What is meant by "success rate" is the rate at which you can obtain a perfect mount evolution (the +10% enhacement effect). So, a 30% success rate simply means that your enhancement has a 30% chance of creating a 10% effect. As you can see in the table below, the chance of getting a perfect mount evolution decreases at higher grades and as the mount reaches higher "+" or Star levels. Mount Talents At the "Talents" tab, each one of your mount are assigned 2 random talents. At +6, these become unlocked to give your characters different bonuses and effects. A "Reset Talents" button is also activated at +6, allowing you to re-shuffle them. The talents are divided in grades (C, B, A or S) and have 3 levels. Note that the randomly generated talents are limited to the mount's grade. In other words, a mount can randomly receive equal-grade or lower-grade talents but not talents that are of a higher grade than the mount's grade. Ex: A cavalry steed can only receive grade C talents. A jungle cub can receive grade B or C talents, etc. Also See... *"Mount Stats details" thread on the IGG Forums Category:Mounts